smhellasfandomcom-20200213-history
List of former South Melbourne players who have scored against South Melbourne
This list is very much a work in progress; at the moment, we're doing this by season, but may change to alphabetical order. Only goals scored against by players after they have left South will be counted. 2005 *Steve Manceski, Preston Lions - VPL Round 10, 2005 *Michael Curcija, Essendon Royals - VPL Round 11, 2005 and VPL Round 24, 2005 *Nick Sabljak, Heidelberg United - VPL Preliminary Final, 2005 2006 *Bill Damianos, Oakleigh Cannons - VPL Round 10, 2006 *Con Boutsianis, Oakleigh Cannons - VPL Round 23, 2006 2007 *Nick Sabljak, Heidelberg United - VPL Round 1, 2007 (two goals) *Andy Vlahos, Heidelberg United - VPL Round 1, 2007 *Michael Curcija, Altona Magic - VPL Round 23, 2007 2008 *Andy Vlahos, Coburg United - VPL Round 2, 2008 2009 *Carl Recchia, Altona Magic - VPL Round 21, 2009 *Andy Vlahos, Hume City - VPL Elimination Final, 2009 2010 *None 2011 *Goran Zoric, Springvale White Eagles - VPL Round 2, 2011 *Ricky Diaco, Oakleigh Cannons - VPL Round 5, 2011 2012 *Yannis Galanos, Southern Stars - VPL Round 5, 2012 *Kliment Taseski, Moreland Zebras - VPL Round 12, 2012 *Ricky Diaco, Oakleigh Cannons - VPL Round 13, 2012 *Hamlet Armenian, Richmond - VPL Round 15, 2012 (2 goals) 2013 *Kliment Taseski, Richmond - VPL Round 5, 2013 *Tom Matthews, Bentleigh Greens - VPL Round 12, 2013 *Dusan Bosnjak, Oakleigh Cannons - VPL Round 18, 2013 2014 *Kamal Ibrahim, Port Melbourne - NPL Victoria Round 2, 2014 *Goran Zoric, Oakleigh Cannons - NPL Victoria Round 12, 2014 *Jonathan Munoz, Northcote City, - NPL Victoria Round 19, 2014 *Marinos Gasparis, Northcote City - NPL Victoria Round 24, 2014 *Dusan Bosnjak, Oakleigh Cannons, NPL Victoria Round 25, 2014 *Scott Tunbridge, MetroStars, 2014 NPL National playoffs, Semi-Final 2015 *Shaun Kelly, Port Melbourne - NPL Victoria Round 11, 2015 *Alan Kearney, Port Melbourne - NPL Victoria Round 11, 2015 2016 *Nick Niagorian, Richmond - NPL Victoria Round 5, 2016 and NPL Victoria Round 18, 2016 *Jake Barker-Daish, Richmond - NPL Victoria Round 5, 2016 (2 goals) *Dimi Hatzimouratis, Oakleigh Cannons - NPL Victoria Round 8, 2016 and NPL Victoria Round 21, 2016 *Joseph Youssef, Pascoe Vale - NPL Victoria Round 12, 2016 *Steven Pace, Heidelberg United - NPL Victoria Round 14, 2016 *Tyson Holmes, Bentleigh Greens - NPL Victoria Round 20, 2016 *Dusan Bosnjak, Oakleigh Cannons - NPL Victoria Round 21, 2016 (2 goals), and 2016 NPL Victoria Grand Final 2017 *Chris Irwin, Kingston City - NPL Victoria Round 13. 2017 *Joseph Youssef, Pascoe Vale - NPL Victoria Round 24, 2017 *Tyson Holmes, Bentleigh Greens - NPL Victoria Semi-Final, 2017 2018 *Goran Zoric, Oakleigh Cannons - NPL Victoria Round 3, 2018 *Joseph Youssef, Pascoe Vale - NPL Victoria Round 4, 2018, and NPL Victoria Round 17, 2018 (2 goals) *Stefan Zinni, Avondale - NPL VIctoria Round 12, 2018, and NPL VIctoria Round 25, 2018 *Kamal Ibrahim, Port Melbourne - NPL Victoria Round 13, 2018 *Francesco Stella, Port Melbourne - NPL Victoria Round 13, 2018 *Andy Brennan, Oakleigh Cannons - NPL Victoria Round 16, 2018 *Andrew Cartanos, Heidelberg United - NPL Victoria Round 22, 2018, and NPL Victoria Round 9 (replay), 2018 2019 *Stefan Zinni, Avondale - NPL VIctoria Round 4, 2019 *Dimi Hatzimouratis, Pascoe Vale, - NPL Victoria Round 6, 2019 Category:Records Category:Former South Melbourne players who have scored against South Melbourne Category:Stefan Zinni Category:Goran Zoric Category:Joseph Youssef Category:Francesco Stella Category:Andrew Cartanos Category:Kamal Ibrahim Category:Chris Irwin Category:Tyson Holmes Category:Steven Pace Category:Dusan Bosnjak Category:Yannis Galanos Category:Hamlet Armenian Category:Scott Tunbridge Category:Andy Brennan Category:Dimi Hatzimouratis Category:Jonathan Munoz Category:Jake Barker-Daish